


塞翁失马

by fsrlngbd



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsrlngbd/pseuds/fsrlngbd





	塞翁失马

Chandler几乎是无意识地将车停在路边那小小的白框中央（丝毫不差！）。全身僵硬得微微颤抖的探长将耳边早已挂断的电话取下，在试图将其放进口袋的时候却失手将其掉到了座位底下，这小小的不顺让本就情绪不稳的Chandler深深地吸了口气才勉强自己冷静下来伸长手臂摸索着捞出了手机放进口袋，做完了这一切，自控能力非凡的探长像一个破布一般摊在座位上闭上眼睛地呼出了那口气： 

今晚本该是个愉快的，久违的安睡的夜晚，他和他的小组辛苦工作了整整四天才终于在半小时前抓住了那个喜欢割下受害者眼皮的连环杀手。（活的！）

当Chandler顺利地为那个家伙戴上手铐的时候，几乎他所有的组员们都用调侃的方式隐晦地庆祝了这历史性的一刻并由衷地为他们的探长感到高兴。

当然在所有人当中最高兴的还数Chandler自己，总算摆脱了“手下没有一个活着的嫌疑人”这一恶名的Chandler像是终于拿掉了他肩膀上的一块大石头，整个人都轻松了不少，这简直是值得开一瓶InniskiIIin的胜利！

这也是为什么当Miles提议由他和Kent负责押送，而让两天没合眼的Chandler直接回去睡觉的时候，Chandler只是犹豫了一会儿就答应了。

可惜，对DI. Chandler来说，今晚注定又将是一个不眠之夜了。

因为那个该死的嫌疑人在押送途中用他藏在衣袖里的刀片试图割开Kent的脖子，虽然最终他只割伤了Kent的大腿，并被Miles一枪击中了心脏。 

是的，所以那个该死的嫌疑人现在已经死了！

老天！为什么没有人发现他的刀片？！作为一个警员，Kent为什么没能制服他？！作为一个经验丰富的警长，Miles为什么就不能避开哪些致命部位？！作为一个探长，Chandler这个笨蛋为什么就不能坚持自己押送？！

沮丧的探长抹了点万金油揉着太阳穴，托那个活该死的连环杀手的福，现在他拥有了一具尸体和一个即将因伤休假的勤奋警员。

……Great！

  


三天后

  


Kent自从受伤那天开始就没有觉得好过过，他那只隐隐作痛并一瘸一拐的左腿一刻不停地提醒着他一个事实：他搞砸了。

躺在病床上的时候Kent几乎是没法控制自己不去回想那一天，他为上司那久违了的笑容神魂颠倒以致于忘记了身边坐着的是怎样一个穷凶恶极的杀人犯，而放松警惕的后果就是他搞砸了一切！

Kent不止一次地妄想如果自己能回到那一天顺利地完成任务并得到Chandler一个鼓励的微笑。而每次从妄想中醒来意识到他正一个人躺在病床上这个事实总是令他的心脏更加破碎一分……

哦，上帝！他真想回去上班，他想对boss说对不起，他想看看Chandler是不是又在数图钉，他甚至怀念起学着boss拿着垃圾桶在所有人离开后清理垃圾，特别是想到他的探长很可能会因为不想看见他而正在想方设法地把这个没用的警员转移到自己看不见的地方去，比如ED的地下室……

为此他善良的探长还特地托Miles带给了他一瓶昂贵的冰酒以示歉意……否则，他实在是想不出还有什么别的理由能让一个失职的警员得到这份重礼。

心酸的Kent几乎想要立刻转头逃跑，等到Chandler气消了再回来继续赖在他的座位上。但Kent了解自己的探长，如果他现在逃跑，很可能他等到的只会是一封转职信或者别人的一句传话，Chandler只要作出了决定就不容更改。

所以这很可能是他最后一次见到探长了，隔着玻璃看着Chandler伏案忙碌的身影，Kent吸了吸鼻子：至少他要在能看的时候看个够！

“我回来了，Sir。”Kent贪婪地让自己的目光流连在年轻的探长身上，Chandler看起来好极了，干净的衬衣，整齐的短发，一切都和他离开前一模一样。

“哦，欢迎回来。”Chandler并没有察觉到黏在自己身上的目光，他正被桌上的档案吸引，只能分出十分之一的注意力给他刚刚复职的下属。

不过这也正好方便了Kent，Kent的目光舔舐着低头的Chandler，从衣领口裸露出来的蜂蜜色的脖颈，划过他包裹在白色衬衣里的肩膀，沿着那优美的手臂线条捕捉到了那双保养得宜的双手，现在那灵活的手指正翻查着被害人的档案，食指停在某一页的边缘无意识地摩挲着。

Kent知道这是Chandler若有所思时的动作，Kent甚至能想象得出他此时皱着眉心抿住嘴唇的表情。

似乎是终于被Kent的目光打扰到了，Chandler终于从档案里抬起头来，并在看到Kent的瞬间意识到了把刚刚回来的下属扔在一边是一件多么失礼的事。

“哦，Kent，抱歉我刚才……”Chandler挥了挥手臂做了个请坐的姿势：“怎么样，伤势已经没问题了吗？”

“是的，Sir。”Kent小心地在椅子上坐了半个屁股，紧张地和Chandler的蓝眼睛对视着。

“太好了，我们又有了个案子，这个凶手非常小心，几乎没有什么线索留下，”Chandler点了点桌上摆放整齐的照片，两名受害人躺在地上，胸口插着一把水果刀：“凶器都来自受害者家中，没有指纹，我需要你熟悉一下这个案子，然后去帮Riley的忙。”

“好的，Sir。”Kent仍然紧张地坐在那里，几乎不敢相信Chandler竟然没有要处理他的意思，虽然他能从Chandler的肢体语言看出来他们之间的这次谈话已经结束了，而Chandler正在等着他站起来走出这扇门，而如果他不赶紧站起来，下一秒Chandler就该问他还有什么事了。 

“嗯，还有什么事吗，Kent？”

果然！Kent使劲眨了眨自己的眼睛，嘴唇开合了几次想着是不是该趁这个机会向Chandler道歉，但他一张开嘴却是另一件事：“谢谢你的冰酒，Sir。”

“哦，味道怎么样？”Chandler感兴趣地微微前倾了身子，Kent脑子里一瞬间闪过无数的念头，鬼使神差般地超水准发挥了他侦探的能力。 

“我还没有打开它，Sir。我不是太懂红酒，”Kent露出了一个紧张兮兮的表情：“所以我在想，如果你愿意的话，Sir，也许我们能……你知道的，分享它。”

Chandler的表情一瞬间凝固住了，显然对这个提议很是动心但相当犹豫，Kent知道这是他说NO的前兆，所以Kent在这之前就截住了他：“拜托！这也许是我这辈子喝过的最好的酒了，我都不敢放在冰箱，因为andy绝对会趁我不在的时候把它喝光的，哦，andy是我的室友，人不错就是有点小毛病。所以如果boss你不救救我的话，我恐怕它就要被andy像喝水一样地浪费掉了。”

Kent拽住了自己的裤子缝，紧张地发现Chandler那双蔚蓝的眼睛正凝视着他，就好像Chandler已经看穿了他夸张言辞背后的小心思。

“谢谢你的好心，Kent”，Chandler带着笑意的温暖嗓音简直要把紧张的Kent融化在这张椅子上，而那个性感的家伙还在不知节制地自以为风趣地跟他开着玩笑：“你怎么知道我在送出那瓶酒的瞬间就后悔得恨不得再抢回来？”

“no，我不知道，Sir。”Kent干巴巴地回答，这还是探长第一次在他面前说那些根本笑不出来的玩笑。

“开个玩笑。”

‘——我知道。’Kent在心里默念。

“好了，红酒课程可以在下班以后进行，而现在，我们都需要回到手头的工作上。”

“Yes，Sir！”

Kent放开他攥紧的拳头，站起身把椅子小心地排列整齐，转身离开了Boss的办公室，同时脸上还挂着傻到不行的大大笑容——即使这一定会被某个讨厌鬼取笑上一整天。

END


End file.
